pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sabrina (Pokémon Tales)
Sabrina is the Gym Leader of Saffron City, and a Psychic Pokémon trainer. She later resigns her post as gym leader, going and traveling. She returns as a rival to Ian. She debuts in Pokémon Tales: Ian, and appears as a rival in Pokémon Tales: Brendan and Pokémon Tales: N. Appearance Sabrina has long blue hair, wearing a red suit with black stripes. She has her FRLG appearance. When she returns, she takes on her HGSS appearance. In PT:N, she now wears a red sweater and her hair is slightly longer than before. History Not much is stated about her past, though she shares a similar childhood to her anime counterpart. She developed Psychic powers early on, and it took control of her. During her gym battle with Ian, its revealed that she was in a daze due to control from her Psychic powers, causing an echoing effect in her speech, and a deep voice to emerge when angered. After Ian won the gym battle, her anger rose to where she randomly attacked with her powers. Ian was able to get in close, and kissed her. This kiss broke the hold on Sabrina, returning her to herself. Her powers had knocked out Ian's Gastly, causing a tie. She gives him the Marsh Badge afterwards. At the gym leader tournament, it is revealed that she left her post as gym leader, passing it onto Franklin. She left her position not long after Ian defeated her. She appears in Hoenn, with a new look, and saves Ian and his Pokémon from a fall while battling Team Magma. Sabrina utilizes her new Mr. Mime and Natu, driving them off. She says that she is happy to see Ian again, kissing him before leaving. She returns in the Ever Grande Conference, competing. She easily moves on through the rounds, and meets Ian in the Top 4. She defeats him, and ends up winning the Conference. She takes on the Hoenn Elite Four, her first opponent being Sidney. Despite having a type disadvantage, she manages to defeat 2 of Sidney's Pokémon. However, she still loses. Following her defeat to Sidney, she spent a long time trying to find herself again. This eventually occurs when she travels to compete in the Unova League, where she runs into Ian again. Pokémon On hand In Storage Traded Away Appearances Pokémon Tales: Ian * Vs. Kadabra Pokémon Tales: Brendan * Vs. Natu * Vs. Medicham * Vs. Alakazam and Swellow * Vs. Sabrina 1 * Vs. Sabrina 2 Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier * Vs. Sidney Pokémon Tales: N * Vs. Darmanitan * Vs. Minccino * Vs. Emolga * Vs. Pawniard * Vs. Duosion * Vs. Swoobat * Vs. Seven Sages Pokémon Tales: Plasma * Vs. Emboar * Vs. Simi * Vs. Gothitelle * Vs. Alakazam * Vs. Patrat * Vs. Reuniclus * Vs. Alder * Vs. Mandibuzz * Vs. Archen * Vs. Cynthia * Vs. Samurott * Vs. Cottonee Achievements Ever Grand Conference * Hoenn badges: At least 8 (by Vs. Medicham) * Ever Grande Conference: Winner (in Vs. Sabrina 2) * Hoenn Elite Four Challenge: Lose to Sidney (in Vs. Sidney) Don Battle Tournament * Winner (in Vs. Duosion) Vertress Conference * Unova Badges: at least 8 (prior to Vs. Swoobat) * Vertress Conference: Runner up (in Vs. Alakazam) Junior World Cup * Top 8 (in Vs. Cottonee) Trivia * Sabrina leaving her gym leader post is due to wanting to use her later on, due to my love for her character. * She seems to have a bit of a crush on Ian. * She is 2 years older than Ian. She was 13 upon her debut. As of her most recent appearance, she is 19. * Sabrina once held the record of the least amount of Pokémon used in a Full Battle and the least amount of Pokémon defeated in a full battle. She revealed a total of 5 Pokémon in a full battle and lost only 2 Pokémon in one. ** Paul beat her record of least amount of Pokémon used by using only four. Sabrina still holds the record for least amount lost. * Sabrina is the first main rival to win a major tournament. * Sabrina is the first trainer in the franchise to be shown defeating a Pokémon owned by a member of the Elite Four, and the first one to defeat one of their signature Pokémon. This occurred when she battled Sidney, defeating two of his Pokémon and his signature Absol. * Sabrina is the first trainer to officially own a Hidden Ability Pokémon upon its introduction to the franchise. ** There are several Hidden Ability Pokémon that appeared prior to the introduction of Hidden Abilities, but are never identified as such. (Dioga beta (talk) 00:46, August 10, 2014 (UTC)) |} Category:Trainers Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Canon Characters Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokemon Tales characters Category:Gym Leaders